The purpose of this study is to investigate whether adding regional anesthesia to general anesthesia will add the advantages of regional anesthesia to general anesthesia. The main advantages of regional anesthesia for carotid artery surgery are fewer problems with blood pressure and shorter stays in the hospital and intensive care unit.